This study will determine the effect of a single dose (12ug) of calcitroil on vitamin D-responsibe parameters (vitamin D receptor [VDR], fructose 1,6 biphosphatase [FBPase], cytidine deaminase [CDD] 24 hydroxylase [24OH ase]) in PBM (CLL & Monocytic cells) and the effect of dexamethasone 4mg QDx4 Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, (WThFS) + calcitriol 12ug QD X 3, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday (WThF) on these parameters. We will also investigate the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of calcitriol. This trial will be conducted in a single patient who happens to have both stable asymptomatic CLL and AIPC.